


nightmares

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: ian has a nightmare and mick comforts him LEAVE PROMPTS IN COMMENTSSS





	

mickey woke up to ian thrashing around in the covers and breathing heavily. he had been sleeping on the other side of the bed since ians depressive episode started because he was afraid of doing something wrong. he immediately realized what was happening and sat up. he put his hands on ians shoulders and shook him awake, shouting.   
"ian, ian! wake up!" he moved to trap ians shoulders under his hands to still him. he saw the tear stains all over his lovers face and his heart broke. no matter how many guns he had or how good at fighting he was, he knew he couldnt protect ian from this. from himself.   
ians eyes opened abruptly and darted around the room in a panic. they suddenly found mickeys and he let out a small, shaky sigh as his eyes filled with tears. mickey leaned on his elbows and scooted closer to ian, putting a hand on the side of his face and stroking his cheek with his thumb.   
"nightmare?" mickey whispered.   
"y-y-yeah" ian managed to say through suppressed sobs.   
"its over, baby. youre gonna be ok. im right here." mickey bent down to kiss ians forehead. ian nodded weakly as a few tears fell from his eyes. mickey wiped them from his cheek and lied down right next to ian. he put his arm around him and ian layed his head on mickeys chest. ian felt a lump in his throat and more tears streamed down his face.   
"he killed you," ian whispered.   
"terry?" mickey knew the nightmare ian had- when terry caught the two of them after their sleepover.   
ian nodded and let out a sob.   
"hes locked up, and im right here. it was just a dream, love." pet names werent mickeys favorite thing in the world, but he knew that ian loved them and he would do anything to make ian happy. he nodded again and snuggled closer to mickey and his breathing slowed. the readhead quickly fell asleep.   
"its gonna be fine," mickey whispered into ians hair. "i love you."


End file.
